Congestive heart failure (CHF) is defined generally as the inability of the heart to deliver enough blood to the peripheral tissues to meet metabolic demands. Frequently CHF is associated with left heart dysfunction, but it can have a variety of other causes. For example, CHF patients may have any one of several different conduction defects. The natural electrical activation system through the heart involves sequential events starting with the sino-atrial (SA) node, and continuing through the preferred conduction pathways at the atrial level, followed by the atrio-ventricular (AV) node, Common Bundle of His, right and left bundle branches, and final distribution to the distal myocardial terminals via the Purkinje fiber network. A common type of intra-atrial conduction defect is known as intra-atrial block (IAB), a condition where the atrial activation is delayed in getting from the right atrium to the left atrium. In left bundle branch block and right bundle branch block, the activation signals are not conducted in a normal fashion along the left or right bundle branches respectively. Thus, in a patient with bundle branch block, the activation of the ventricle is slowed, and the QRS is seen to widen due to the increased time for the activation to traverse the conduction path.
CHF resulting from such conduction defects and/or other cardiomyopathies are the object of considerable research. It is known generally that four-chamber cardiac pacing and atrial synchronous bi-ventricular pacing can provide significant improvement for patients having atrial or ventricular mechanical dysynchrony resulting in dysfunction and symptoms of congestive heart failure.
The benefits of four-chamber pacing and atrial synchronous bi-ventricular pacing generally have been disclosed and published in the literature. Cazeau et al., PACE, Vol. 17, November 1994, Part II, pp. 1974-1979, disclosed investigations leading to the conclusion that four-chamber pacing was feasible, and that in patients with evidence of interventricular dyssynchrony, a better mechanical activation process can be obtained by resynchronizing depolarization of the right and left ventricles, and optimizing the AV sequence on both sides of the heart. In the patent literature, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,688 is representative of a system for simultaneous left ventricular (LV) and right ventricular (RV) pacing; natural ventricular depolarizations are sensed in both chambers, if one chamber contracts but the other one does not within a window of up to 5-10 ms, then the non-contracting ventricular chamber is paced.
Further, similar to the advantages of substantially simultaneous or synchronous pacing of the two ventricles, there is an advantage to synchronous pacing of the left atrium and the right atrium for patients with IAB (inter-atrial block). In a normal heart, atrial activation initiates with the SA node. In a patient with IAB, the activation is slow being transferred over to the left atrium, and as a result the left atrium may be triggered to contract up to 90 ms later than the right atrium. It can be seen that if contractions in the left ventricle and the right ventricle are about the same time, then left AV synchrony is way off, with the left ventricle not having adequate time to fill up. The advantage of synchronous pacing of the two atria for patients with IAB is disclosed at AHA 1991, Abstract from 64th Scientific Sessions, “Simultaneous Dual Atrium Pacing in High Degree Inter-Atrial Blocks: Hemodynamic Results,” Daubert et al., No. 1804
Further, it is known that patients with IAB are susceptible to retrograde activation of the left atrium, with resulting atrial tachycardia. Atrial resynchronization through pacing of the atria can be effective in treating the situation. PACE, Vol. 14, April 1991, Part II, p. 648, “Prevention of Atrial Tachyarrythmias Related to Inter-Atrial Block By Permanent Atrial Resynchronization,” Mabo et al., No. 122. For patients with this condition, a criterion for pacing is to deliver a left atrial stimulus before the natural depolarization arrives in the left atrium.
In view of the published literature, it is observed that in CHF patients improved pump function can be achieved by increasing the filling time of the left ventricle, i.e., improving the left AV delay, and specifically the left heart mechanical AV delay (MAVD); decreasing mitral valve regurgitation, (back flow of blood into the atrium through the nearly closed valve) by triggering contraction of the left ventricle when it is maximally filled. More specifically, for a cardiac pacing system used for treating a CHF patient, the aim is to synchronize atrial and ventricular contractions through optimization of the left and right AV delays so as to properly fill the ventricles and provide maximal filling; and to activate the left ventricle as much as possible to contract in synchrony with the right ventricle. Correct programming of the AV interval is key for optimizing the filling of the ventricles, and optimizing ejection fraction, or cardiac output (CO). Particularly, the AV delay should be set to produce maximal filling of both ventricles during diastole and maximal emptying during systole.
Exact timing of left and right ventricular contraction is important for properly controlling pacing so as to optimize left ventricular output. Specifically, it is known that actual contraction of one ventricular chamber before the other has the effect of moving the septum so as to impair full contraction in the later activated chamber. Thus, while concurrent or simultaneous pacing of the left and right ventricle may achieve a significant improvement for CHF patients, pacing both left and right ventricles at the same time may not always be optimal. For example, if conduction paths in the left ventricle are impaired, delivering a pacing stimulus to the left ventricle at precisely the same time as to the right ventricle may nonetheless result in left ventricular contraction being slightly delayed with respect to the right ventricular contraction. Electrodes are now being positioned adjacent the left ventricle, and can be activated with sequential or simultaneous timing with respect to the right ventricle, resulting in varied timing and activation patterns. If the right and left ventricle are paced simultaneously this may not result in maximized pumping action, with the optimal pacing lead or lag between the ventricles being patient specific.
Echocardiography is sometimes used to set the AV interval in pacing devices. In this procedure, ultrasound is used to produce an echo cardiogram, followed by observation of the E and A waves. The AV interval can be clinically varied to optimize the E and A waves, so that the atrium is allowed to contract and fill the ventricles before the ventricle contracts. If the AV interval is too long, the valves are closed at ventricular contraction. If the AV interval is too short, LV filling does not receive the benefit of the atrial kick. Echocardiography is quite expensive, and can only be done infrequently, in a clinical setting. Quite frequently, the AV pacing intervals are set to a nominal AV interval, without echocardiography.
It is known to use impedance sensors in pacing systems, for obtaining information concerning cardiac function. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,702, incorporated herein by reference, which discloses making impedance measurements from different electrode combinations. In such system, a plurality of pace/sense electrodes are disposed at respective locations, and different impedance measurements are made on a time/multiplexing basis. As set forth in the referenced patent, the measurement of the impedance present between two or more sensing locations is referred to “rheography.” A rheographic, or impedance measurement involves delivering a constant current pulse between two “source” electrodes, such that the current is conducted through some region of the patient's tissue, and then measuring the voltage differential between two “recording” electrodes to determine the impedance therebetween, the voltage differential arising from the conduction of the current pulse through the tissue or fluid between the two recording electrodes. The referenced patent discloses using rheography for measuring changes in the patient's thoracic cavity; respiration rate; pre-ejection interval; stroke volume; and heart tissue contractility. It is also known to use this technique of four point impedance measurements, applied thorasically, for measuring small impedance changes during the cardiac cycle, and extracting the first time derivative of the impedance change, dZ/dt. It has been found that a substantially linear relation exists between peak dZ/dt and peak cardiac ejection rate, providing the basis for obtaining a measure of cardiac output. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,075, disclosing a system for measuring impedance between a pair of electrodes connected to or in proximity with the heart, and processing the variations of sensed impedance to develop a measure of stroke volume. The AV delay is then adjusted in an effort to maximize the stroke volume.
Given the demonstrated desirability of cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT), or bi-ventricular pacing, and the availability of techniques for sensing natural cardiac signals and mechanical events, there nonetheless remains a need to provide pacing intervals which are tuned for improving cardiac output, and in particular for improving left heart function. What would be particularly desirable is a method for also determining the optimal right side to left side pacing delay between the ventricles to obtain maximum cardiac output.